Thorin and Bilbo: An Unexpected Friendship
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Bilbo's and Thorin's friendship throughout the Quest of Erebor. The dwarf and hobbit will evolve from awkward allies to the greatest friends Middle-earth has ever seen. This fic also explores missing scenes that were not in The Hobbit, Thorin's and Bilbo's views on one another and POV in the films, and shows Thorin and Bilbo to the friends they became today.
1. Of First Meetings and Quest Arrangements

**Title: Thorin and Bilbo: An Unexpected Friendships**

 **Parings: None; except only platonic Thorin/Bilbo (not romance); Kili/Tauriel (minor though)**

 **Summary:** Thorin and Bilbo's bonding moments from awkward allies to the greatest friends Middle-earth has ever seen. This fic also explores missing scenes that were not in The Hobbit and shows Thorin and Bilbo to the friends they became today.

 **Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANYTHING TOLKIEN RELATED. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO PETER JACKSON AND THE LATE J. R. R. TOLKIEN.**

 **Chapter 1 -** **Of First meetings and Quest arrangements**

Bilbo Baggins had had it up to here with dwarves. They were rather an odd bunch. First, he was robbed of the contents in his pantry; then they destroyed the bathrooms and even the carpets. They even had belching contests that even the youngest of the dwarves could make louder. Most of them had been throwing half of his possessions across the room and singing a small song based on their goofiness. After using a doily as a dishcloth by one of the dwarves, Nori, it was the final straw for Bilbo Baggins. They were now getting on his nerves. He hoped whoever was in charge of them would hurry up soon and tell them to behave at least.

This would be a rather long night for Bilbo Baggins as the dwarves began throwing the dishes around. Especially one where they started singing "That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates", now it was getting nerve-wrecking. Suddenly they all stopped their singing when there was a loud knock.

Thorin had to say that the Shire was rather a difficult place than all the other places he'd ever been to. It was like a maze. He felt his way the second time around. The first time, Thorin grew frustrated. By the fifth time, Thorin grew very angry at himself, this close to throwing a fit. However, he passed by a couple, asking for directions to Bilbo Baggins' house. However, the hobbits didn't answer. The mother told her children to keep on walking to avoid the "scary dwarf man. Suddenly he stopped when he saw the blue dwarf rune that Gandalf left on the green door earlier and then knocked on the door.

It took about a while for them to come to the door. Thorin looked and saw that Gandalf was standing there, opening the door.

"Gandalf," the dwarf said with what appeared to be a sincere smile. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice." He removed his cloak. "Wouldn't have found this place if it weren't for the mark on the door."

Bilbo heard this and became a bit outraged. He just had it painted a week ago.

"Mark! There is no mark on the door. It was painted a week ago," Bilbo snapped at them.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself," Gandalf admitted as the door was closed. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit," Thorin said, eyeing Bilbo from top to bottom. Bilbo couldn't admit it, but he was rather uncomforted by the dwarf king's gaze. It was rather more uncomforting as Oakenshield circled around Mr. Baggins. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

 _He cannot be serious,_ Bilbo thought to himself. _I have never handled a sword, or an ax for that matter, in my life. Would conkers even count as a weapon?_

"Sorry?" Bilbo asked instead.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant. "

 _Is he serious?_ Thorin said. _The hobbit has no idea how to use any sword and any kind of weapon? What game was Gandalf playing at._

"Thought as much," Thorin said instead. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

This left Bilbo thinking for the moment at where this would be going.

* * *

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said, continuing his proposition earlier. Thorin had just been given his father's key, which Bilbo saw was very importance towards him. "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden

somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle earth who

can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if

we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar."

Ori said.

"Hm, A good one, too," Bilbo said, looking at the map. "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Glóin asked, with even Thorin eyeing him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked confused

"He said he's an expert! Hey, hey!" Óin said with a laugh.

I've never stolen anything in my entire life, Bilbo thought. He said outraged, "M—Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said, with Bilbo nodding in agreement.

Now we're getting somewhere, Bilbo said to himself.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin said.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf cried as the room darkened. He then went back to his normal self. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." Gandalf looked at Bilbo, who gave him a look. Bilbo saw a look of hope in the Wizard's eyes. The wizard turned to Thorin, who looked unsure. "You must trust me on this."

Thorin gave in. Perhaps it was the soup he just ate or something, but the Dwarf king couldn't help but agree with Gandalf.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin said, ignoring Bilbo's protests. "Give him the contract."

Balin took out a long piece of paper and handed it to Thorin, who shoved the long contract into Bilbo's chest. The hobbit then began to read the long line. However, he stopped after seeing a certain line.

"Incineration?" Bilbo asked them.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bilbo began to go uneasy.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked him.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." Bilbo answered. Bofur continued on, "Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Try to get it under control, Bilbo told himself, but Bofur's description hit him like a firing arrow.

"Nope," Bilbo said and fell down with a thump.

* * *

The dwarf king watched as Bilbo fainted dead away. It was not surprising when he saw the Hobbit fall on the ground. Thorin grew cold and looked accusingly at Gandalf. Bofur seeing it was his fault guided Bilbo to a chair as Óin tended to the Hobbit. Thorin then eyes the two of them and then looks at Gandalf

"Your burglar fainted dead onto the ground within the minute," Thorin said. "Imagine what it will be like when he meets that dragon for the first time. He'll be dead within the minute."

"Thorin, you must give Bilbo a chance," Gandalf told him. "If you do not allow this hobbit in your company, then you surely will not succeed in this quest. You need Bilbo Baggins. He is your only hope in achieving in peace to your kingdom. If not, you were surely fail. At least try giving him a chance."

Thorin thought this through. He knew deep down that Gandalf was right. However, because the hobbit fainted from shock when Bofur told him he could be incinerated by the dragon. He had no choice. He had to give Bilbo the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine," Thorin told Gandalf. "I meant what I said earlier, Gandalf the Grey. I will not be responsible for the hobbit's fate or his guaranteed safety. But I will make sure no harm befalls him in anyway. I'm a dwarf of my word.

"I know you are, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf admitted. Thorin looked back at Bilbo for the second, then at Gandalf, hoping he made the right decision.

* * *

 **I never understood Thorin up until the nineteenth or twentieth time seeing _An Unexpected Journey_. By the way, this will be an Everyone Lives AU because I can't stand the fact with the way they killed off Thorin, Fili and Kili. Hope you enjoyed reading**

 _ **Next on An Unexpected Friendship...**_

 **Bilbo's and Thorin's first night on the Quest and how they have an unexpected conversation in the middle of the night.**


	2. An Unexpected Flashback

**Chapter 2 – An Unexpected Flashback**

* * *

"Wait!" the dwarves heard. Thorin looked and saw that Bilbo was getting closer to them. He had the contract in hand as he came closer to the group. "I signed it."

He showed it to Balin. Thorin couldn't be anywhere annoyed, but also perplexed at the same time. He had hoped that the Hobbit would stay home so he wouldn't get hurt. However, now Bilbo would get hurt. When Balin said that everything was in order, and the other dwarves cheered. Thorin grew annoyed, but he ordered something.

"Give him one of the ponies," Thorin said. When the hobbit began protesting saying he would rather walk all the way to Erebor, Thorin looked back at him as if he were crazy. The Halfling wanted to walk all the way there? They would never move on if the Hobbit (now Burglar) and Bilbo would surely die of exhaustion. Oakenshield signaled Fíli and Kíli to do something about it.

* * *

When Bilbo came with the contract in hand, he waited for the dwarf's judgement. After a while, the dwarf smiled at young Bilbo Baggins and looked at the contract and Bilbo's signature. He saw that Gandalf was smiling when he saw Bilbo there, but Thorin had an unreadable expression Bilbo couldn't understand. He just couldn't resist after seeing the contract when he woke up yesterday morning.

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin said. He announced to the company. "Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

When the dwarfs cheered, Bilbo smiled and pet the white pony Balin was on with a small pat on the horse's muzzle. Thorin then told them to give Bilbo one of the ponies. However, the hobbit heard the resentment in Thorin's voice when he was ordered to give Bilbo a pony. He began giving excuses on to why he shouldn't have a pony.

* * *

It was the first night on this journey. Quickly Bilbo set up his bedroll and only was this close to falling asleep, but the younger dwarves of the two, Fili and Kili they were named woke him up. He glared at them.

"Support to disturb you, Mr. Baggins, but you're going to bed without even a taste of dinner?" Kíli asked.

"No, I am good, Young Master Dwarves," Bilbo said. In truth, he had eaten throughout the day while traveling. But he wasn't really all that hungry. He was perfectly fine.

"Alright," Fili said. "well leave you to your rest."

Thorin watched the hobbit from afar, where he saw that Bilbo was stressed about something. Thorin barely knew the Hobbit and only having known him for two days. However, he also noticed that Bilbo had no warmth. All there is was the dying fire. Thorin also wondered why the Hobbit chose to skip dinner.

"Did you even pack a warm coat for this journey, Master Baggins?" Thorin asked him. Bilbo shook his head.

"No," Bilbo answered.

"Go to bed, Mr. Baggins," Thorin told him, pointing the hobbit in the right direction.

"I'm warm enough," Bilbo snapped at Thorin but the dwarf saw Bilbo shiver. "And last I checked you're not my mother, or my father."

"Yes, but I'm also the leader of this company," Thorin said, "and you'll do as I tell you, burglar."

"I'm fine, trust my suggestion," Bilbo said.

The dwarf raised his eye brow.

"First you had suggested walking on to Erebor, and you've also refused dinner. Now you say that you'd rather be cold for the night? Nice try, Mr. Baggins."

Thorin forced the extra fur he had onto Bilbo's shoulders.

"Um, thanks, I guess," Bilbo said. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Mr. Baggins," Thorin responded before going to bed. Thorin was still giving Bilbo a disappointed look. This hobbit was going to be rather difficult for them both.

* * *

It was late into the night and Thorin Oakenshield and fallen asleep while on watch. As Bilbo was sleeping the furs had come off of him, Thorin looked at the little hobbit and placed them back over the Hobbit. However, watching the Hobbit, the dwarf king immediately fell asleep. Bilbo a while later could not sleep because of Bombur's constant snoring, so he went over to Myrtle and fed her an apple. All was well and quiet when Bilbo heard the screeches in the night. Fili and Kili were the only dwarves up, and they explained to Bilbo it was orcs. The Hobbit froze: the word Orcs made him stumble upon that sentence.

Thorin woke at Bilbo's explanation at Orcs being near. He was on high alert, only to find his nephews were only joking with Master Baggins. Enough was enough for Thorin. He looked to the younger dwarves and decided it was time to step into the situation so Fili and Kili would leave their burglar alone.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked them, coming over to Bilbo's side (almost. "That a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it, Uncle," Kili said to Thorin softly.

"No you don't, none of you know anything of the world," Thorin said, looking at Kili and FIli and Bilbo, but mostly at the dwarf duo. He walked away wordlessly to the edge of the cliff.

What was his deal? Bilbo wondered. Balin came over to the trio.

"Don't mind him, lads," Balin said. "Thorin has more cause to hate orcs."

Bilbo had to admit, after hearing Balin's story of Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo's view of the dwarf king changed. Not to mention the fact that Thorin had been able to single handedly defeated Azog and also managed to lead his entire army and save his people at the same time. Maybe he was right to lead this quest of Erebor, despite the fact the King's doubts of Bilbo in the past and in the near future. Maybe Thorin wasn't the pompous dwarf he met in Bag End and was a completely different person. The hobbit walked over to the dwarf king and offered the furs back.

"Keep it," Thorin said, "for now at least, Master Baggins."

Bilbo nodded and went back to bed, with Thorin's furs around his shoulder and the long night waiting to come

 **Next: Troll problems and what happens after the Troll incident. Starts with Gandalf's argument to Thorin Oakenshield and the aftermath of the trolls (two parts)**


End file.
